


That Day

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D. RPF
Genre: Multi, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry





	That Day

When Jo stepped out of the studio-provided limo, the first thing she saw was Robert. (_He likes Bobby_, Hugh had whispered in her ear, but she couldn't get away from Robert.) He was standing in front of the hotel, weight on his right foot, shoulders curled. Hugh had always had hangdog down pat, but in front of her Robert was hangdog plus twenty stones on his shoulders and the camel's straw on top. _Poor dear_, she thought, _you're not really a doctor – how could you have saved him?_

He met her halfway across the sidewalk, and it was mother's instinct, really, that caused her to pull him into a hug. _He smells like Hugh_ hit her, and the collision left her dizzy. Her lips fell open, the scent filled her mouth, and the words rolled off her tongue without a thought. "Are you wearing Hugh's shirt?"

Robert—_Bobby_—stiffened under her arms and let out a strangled gasp. "No."

Her tears were hot and the world swam.


End file.
